Memories, but Not Home
by Aurum19
Summary: Day 1 of TLC Ship Weeks - Prompt: Home. Cinder and Iko visit Adri's house after the war. (Focuses on Iko and Cinder's friendship and their friendship with Peony.)


**Home - Cinder/Iko BroTP - Written for Day 1 of TLC Ship Weeks**

* * *

Cinder leaned back on her heels, unsure of the strange feeling twisting inside her. After so many years on Luna, trying to lead them into democracy, it felt weird to have a day by herself.

Alone.

On Earth.

In front of Adri's house.

"I can't tell if it's sad because it's empty, or happy because of the same reason."

Cinder snorted and looked at Iko.

"Your sarcasm is nearly perfect."

Iko straightened, then frowned. "Was that sarcasm?"

Cinder chuckled. "No. Your sarcasm is pretty good."

"Oh." Iko paused. "Well, I learned from the best."

Cinder felt a warmth in her heart. No, Cinder wasn't alone. She was never alone, not when Iko was there.

"Thanks."

Iko raised her eyebrows. "I was talking about Scarlet."

Cinder rolled her eyes and Iko laughed. A silence fell between them. There was a somber feeling that surrounded the house.

"I think…" Cinder faltered. Iko glanced at her. Cinder drew a deep breath. "I think it's been empty ever since…"

Iko understood. She took Cinder's hand and, squeezing it, replied softly. "I think so, too. I think that's when, for me, it stopped being a home."

Cinder nodded. "Yeah…"

Memories of Peony washed over them, leaving them soaked with heartache and longing.

"This is what she would have wanted," Iko murmured. "We found the cure to letomosis, we overthrew Levana-" Iko tossed a look at Cinder. "-You are married to Kai-"

" _What?_ "

"Okay, _almost_ married to Kai," Iko amended with a smirk. The look softened as they both tightened their grips around each other's hand. Cinder gave Iko a quiet smile.

"And we still have each other."

"We still have each other," Iko echoed. She slung an arm around Cinder's shoulders. "We still have her, too, you know."

Cinder didn't trust her ability to speak, so she just nodded.

Iko smiled weakly. "We should go."

"Yeah." Cinder coughed. "I just… wanted to say goodbye, I guess."

Iko dropped her arm from Cinder's shoulders and gave her hand one squeeze. When Iko was out of earshot, Cinder looked at the house again.

"I don't know if you were ever a home to me." Cinder took a deep breath. "Maybe when I first came, when Garan was still alive. But then Garan died… Adri was cruel, Pearl was inconsiderate. But Peony…" Cinder pursed her lips. "It was home then. Not the whole house, no, but just the rooms we were in. Iko, Peony, and I would play dress up. Iko, Peony, and I would imagine a royal ball. Iko, Peony, and I would laugh over silly magazine articles. Iko, Peony — Iko, Peony, and… and-" Cinder's breathing became shallow and quick. Almost immediately, warm arms were wrapped around Cinder.

They stood there as Cinder grieved.

She never had time to grieve.

She couldn't tell if that was good or bad.

Cinder was glad she was facing away from the house.

Good memories, bad memories, confused memories, hopeful memories. Peony. They were all in that house.

Cinder didn't know if she wanted to remember them all.

Well, she wanted to always remember one of them.

"Me too, Cinder. I miss her, too."

"She would have been so happy."

"She _is_ happy."

Quiet.

"Stars, I wish I could cry."

Cinder let out a choked laugh. Iko's grip tightened, then let go.

"This place wasn't your home, Cinder."

"I know."

Iko smiled and took her hand. She faced the house and gave a small wave.

"Bye. See you sometime, I guess."

Cinder gulped and faced the house. She waved at it too. Weakly, she spoke.

"Goodbye, Peony. I love you."

Did she feel peace?

Not completely.

But maybe it was a start.

Iko gave Cinder another hug, then pulled her away from the house. Fifteen minutes later, Iko was chattering like normal. Almost like normal.

All the colors seemed muted, all sounds quieter.

Cinder shook her head. She looked at her best friend and smiled, albeit faintly.

There would always be a piece missing, several pieces missing perhaps, but Cinder had helped build recreate what she had always wanted. She thought of her friends, her new family.

 _Home._


End file.
